Sleep Ninja Brady
by McQuaid21
Summary: I love Pair Of Kings. Specifically, I love Sleepless In The Castle. Here's a take of that with some added scenes. This is rated T because of violence. This is my first Pair of Kings story. Hope you enjoy. Hope I stayed in character. Tell me if I didn't.


**Hey, I love Pair Of Kings. I don't own it, if I did, there'd be a movie by now. This is my first attempt at writing for Pair Of Kings. I loved the Sleep Ninja Brady moment, so I added another scene. Tell me if I'm in character or not. Thanks, have a lovely day!**

 **Boomer POV**

"Wattah!" A flying punch hits me, it's an aerial attack!

"What is happening?" My eyes focus, the only other person in the room is Brady. Why is he on my bed?

"Whaa!"

"Brady?" I know that eye twitch, it'd been years but the same fear filled me.

"I already joined team Brady, what more do you want from me?" I started running for the door, but Brady did a flip over his bed and blocked my path.

"Help, guards, Brady's attacking me in his sleep!"

"Wattah!" Brady turned around and started doing insane flips that the normal unathletic Brady wouldn't have been able to do.

"Aaaauuugggghhh!" I fumbled backwards, finding nowhere to go but towards the balcony. I really hope Sleep Ninja Brady doesn't kick me off of there.

"Still waiting on that help, people!" Brady landed and proceeded to get in position for a crane kick. Mason and Mikayla finally ran in. About time!

"King Brady!" Mason grabbed Brady by the shoulder, he fell back limp. He's lucky Sleep Ninja Brady wasn't fighting right now, or else that would have been seen as a threat.

"Wake up!" Mason slapped Brady across the face, he didn't even stir. After years, I'm well aware that it's useless to fight back against Sleep Ninja Brady. His forces are unmatched, unstoppable, unrelenting. There is no possible way to stop him.

"Let me try something." Ha, Mikayla thinks she can stop Sleep Ninja Brady, even when no one else could. Mikayla put her hair in front of Brady's nose. He smelled her hair and woke up.

Really, Mikayla has to always be right! This just isn't my day!

"Oh, Mikayla I lo-" Mikayla immediately moved away from him. He went for a hug, but Mason pushed him back.

"Ugh. Oh, hey guys what's happening?" Oh, sure, he's .

"Your Sleep Ninja disorder is back. In Chicago, Brady used to fall asleep every night watching Kung Fu flicks, then he would attack me in his sleep." He never even attacked Aunt Nancy or Uncle Bill. I think even Sleep Ninja Brady was afraid of that woman.

"That sounds terrible." Oh, ooohh, does she even think she knows my pain. Ha! Hahaha!

"It was worse when he started watching vampire movies. He bit me until I joined Team Brady" Brady gave me a guilty look, but no. Noo! He was not getting off the hook that quickly.

"I've heard enough." Mikayla and Mason immediately fled. They seemed more creeped out, rather than concerned for my safety. I'll laugh at their faces when they realize Sleep Ninja Brady is non-stop.

"Boom, I promise I won't Sleep Ninja fight you again." Yeah, right. You said that 3 years ago. Look where we are now. Brady laid back in his bed, but I wasn't done yet.

"I know you won't because I'm not gonna sleep in the same room as you anymore! Did you hear me? I said I'm moving out." Yep asleep, per usual! Brady does not listen to me.

"Most people aren't so self centered that they fall asleep in seconds." Brady suddenly got up.

"Whaaa!" He pounced from his bed onto me.

"Uh, oh!" I fell onto my bed. I knew it! I knew he'd do it again. It never stops.

"Help! Help! Brady's attacking me in his sleep!"

 **Mikayla POV**

I could hear some very VERY high pitched screams for help. I immediately jumped from my bed and made my way towards the Kings room. I entered to see Sleep Ninja Brady punching Boomer, and Boomer crying out.

Sleep Ninja Brady heard me enter and turned towards me. He jumped off of Boomers bed, onto his own, and rolled onto the ground. He gave me a flower! He didn't seem to want to attack me, so I made a quick assessment of the king's welfare.

"King Boomer, are you okay?" It was too late for this. They always do stupid things like this, but this was too late. Their cutting into my sleep time. The later I stay up, the less time I have to sleep. The less time I have to sleep, the longer it'll take to fix my hair in the morning. You do not mess with a Makoola's hair!

"Okay? O-kay? Do you not see me getting attacked by my brother in his sleep. No I'm not 'okay', I'm going to move out. I've had to live with him for 17 years, that's 17 years too much. Do you smell his wreaking shoes and see all these bowls of cereal on the ground. He is the worst roommate!" I had to lay down the law quickly before Boomer decided to take action now.

"It is far too late to go looking for an apartment, your majesty. You're going to have to stay here the rest of the night." Sleep Ninja Brady now had a box of chocolates to give me. It was weird, but I accepted them. Hey, it's free candy.

"Fine, but if he attacks me again tonight. I have to get outside of this castle. 'Cause he can find me anywhere in here." My Dad and 3 guards entered the room. Sleep Ninja Brady found his foes and began to fight. He kicked on of them, and managed to knock another one out, but he left his back vulnerable and my Dad was able to restrain him. He went lax in his arms.

"We're going to need to put a few guards around him. Pull down his bedding Mikayla." I quickly moved and pulled down the bedding. My Daddy placed Brady on the bed and pulled the bedding on top of him.

"Mason, tomorrow I'm moving out." Boomer cried, his back to the wall, farthest from Brady as possible.

"That seems to be the safest option." Boomer didn't seem to be listening though.

"Mason, I have to do this. Brady will find me anywhere in the castle. I know, 'it's your job to protect me' and leaving the castle would endanger me. But being here with Brady is doing the same thing. Also-"

"Your Majesty, I said yes." My Dad interjected. Boomer seemed pleased.

"Well, good. Good luck with Ninja Brady. This is what we pay you for." Boomer layed down.

"Well actually-"

"Daddy, he's asleep." Boomer snored.

"He does not pay us enough for this, and we certainly aren't paid to guard him from his sleep fighting brother."

"Daddy, let's just call some more reinforcements. Tomorrow, Boomer won't even need protection from Brady." I smiled, trying to get him to lighten up. But his expression darkened when he realized...

"I'm going to have to go apartment shopping with him." I felt bad, but hey, at least it wasn't me.

"That you are, Daddy. That you are."

 **Brady POV**

Oh what a lovely morning! I sat up quickly, machetes surrounded me.

"Why am I sleeping at sword-point?" This was weird, not that much weirder than most things I've woken up to, but weird.

"For King Boomer's protection."

Mikayla jumped in.

"And mine, Sleep Ninja Brady likes to give me gifts."

I jump in, smoothly.

"Oh, do you have anything you want to give him in return. Possibly, the key to your heart?"

"It's too early to test me." Mason warned. The guards quickly filed out. On the way out, Mason reminded.

"King Boomer, don't forget that we're going apartment hunting in a few hours." I smiled and looked back at the door that Mason had just went out of.

"Oh, poor Mason is so tired, he actually thinks you want to move out. Ha, good one. We're too tight to let something as small as a sleep ninja disorder separate us." I looked back at Boomer. He was on his bed packing a bag.

"No! No, no, no, you can't go! I can change, I'll be what you want! I can't live without you!" I cried grabbing his ankles as he stepped towards the door. He dragged me a couple feet until he turned back and said.

"Dude, it's only until you get this thing under control. Quit being overdramatic." I let go, and Boomer quickly left the room.

"Overdramatic! Overdramatic! I'll show you over dramatic!" I pushed Boomer's favourite vase off of the stand that it was on. It crashed to the floor and broke.

"Why don't you love me!" I screamed, falling onto the couch, clutching my picture of Boomer.


End file.
